Portable remote transmitters are recently commonly placed on a key chain for use in remotely controlling various vehicle functions. For example, these key chain transmitters include multiple vehicle function switches to remotely accomplish such activities as, for example, locking the doors of a vehicle, unlocking the doors of the vehicle, opening a trunk, and/or operating a powered door.
One problem which has been associated with such portable transmitters is that the switches include buttons which are prone to inadvertent actuation. Thus, vehicle function signals are prone to being inadvertently transmitted by the portable transmitter. Such inadvertent actuations can occur as the transmitter is placed in the pocket or purse of a user, as the user performs other activities with the portable transmitter in his or her hands, or as a result of being compressed while in a pocket or purse of the user. Therefore, a portable transmitter which significantly reduces the possibility of such inadvertent vehicle function signal transmissions is desirable.